Field of the Disclosure
This application generally relates to a jacket for a handheld device. More particularly, this application relates to a jacket including an optical scanner positioned to allow a user to view a display on the handheld device while performing a task, for example, while scanning an item.
Description of the Related Technology
Some computing tasks or environments require a high degree of mobility, ease of operation, and low cost implementation due to a large number of users. One example of such a task is the administration and documentation of care provided to patients in a healthcare or hospital environment. Computer resources in these environments are limited due to inadequate availability of access points such as input/output (I/O) stations or terminals. Although stationary terminals may have a large screen, familiar full-featured keyboard, and mouse input devices, such terminals can be inconvenient to use in certain environments due to lack of portability, and/or availability due to cost and space constraints. Notebook computers with wireless communication capabilities can increase the convenience of computer terminals while maintaining relatively fast and available computing power. However, they are still somewhat large in size, bulky to transport, have limited battery life, require two hands to operate, are expensive, and/or can be damaged by exposure to liquids and/or solid particles (for example, dust or other debris).
A plurality of small sized wireless computing devices have been developed, such as wireless personal digital assistants (PDA's), for use by caregivers in administration and documentation of medical care. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,916,441 to Gombrich describes a handheld terminal that includes a wireless transmitter and a bar code scanner for entering medical data into a computer system. Unfortunately, a healthcare professional needs to manually type much of the information onto a small keyboard on the device. This is inconvenient and time-consuming in a healthcare environment. Further, this device is susceptible to damage caused by exposure to liquids and/or solid particles present in healthcare environments.